libsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zlib:Структуры для потоковой обработки
typedef voidpf (*alloc_func) OF((voidpf opaque, uInt items, uInt size)); typedef void (*free_func) OF((voidpf opaque, voidpf address)); struct internal_state; typedef struct z_stream_s { Bytef *next_in; /* next input byte */ uInt avail_in; /* number of bytes available at next_in */ uLong total_in; /* total nb of input bytes read so far */ Bytef *next_out; /* next output byte should be put there */ uInt avail_out; /* remaining free space at next_out */ uLong total_out; /* total nb of bytes output so far */ char *msg; /* last error message, NULL if no error */ struct internal_state FAR *state; /* not visible by applications */ alloc_func zalloc; /* used to allocate the internal state */ free_func zfree; /* used to free the internal state */ voidpf opaque; /* private data object passed to zalloc and zfree */ int data_type; /* best guess about the data type: binary or text */ uLong adler; /* adler32 value of the uncompressed data */ uLong reserved; /* reserved for future use */ } z_stream; typedef z_stream FAR *z_streamp; gzip header information passed to and from zlib routines. See RFC 1952 for more details on the meanings of these fields. typedef struct gz_header_s { int text; /* true if compressed data believed to be text */ uLong time; /* modification time */ int xflags; /* extra flags (not used when writing a gzip file) */ int os; /* operating system */ Bytef *extra; /* pointer to extra field or Z_NULL if none */ uInt extra_len; /* extra field length (valid if extra != Z_NULL) */ uInt extra_max; /* space at extra (only when reading header) */ Bytef *name; /* pointer to zero-terminated file name or Z_NULL */ uInt name_max; /* space at name (only when reading header) */ Bytef *comment; /* pointer to zero-terminated comment or Z_NULL */ uInt comm_max; /* space at comment (only when reading header) */ int hcrc; /* true if there was or will be a header crc */ int done; /* true when done reading gzip header (not used when writing a gzip file) */ } gz_header; typedef gz_header FAR *gz_headerp; Использование The application must update next_in and avail_in when avail_in has dropped to zero. It must update next_out and avail_out when avail_out has dropped to zero. The application must initialize zalloc, zfree and opaque before calling the init function. All other fields are set by the compression library and must not be updated by the application. The opaque value provided by the application will be passed as the first parameter for calls of zalloc and zfree. This can be useful for custom memory management. The compression library attaches no meaning to the opaque value. zalloc must return Z_NULL if there is not enough memory for the object. If zlib is used in a multi-threaded application, zalloc and zfree must be thread safe. On 16-bit systems, the functions zalloc and zfree must be able to allocate exactly 65536 bytes, but will not be required to allocate more than this if the symbol MAXSEG_64K is defined (see zconf.h). WARNING: On MSDOS, pointers returned by zalloc for objects of exactly 65536 bytes must have their offset normalized to zero. The default allocation function provided by this library ensures this (see zutil.c). To reduce memory requirements and avoid any allocation of 64K objects, at the expense of compression ratio, compile the library with -DMAX_WBITS=14 (see zconf.h). The fields total_in and total_out can be used for statistics or progress reports. After compression, total_in holds the total size of the uncompressed data and may be saved for use in the decompressor (particularly if the decompressor wants to decompress everything in a single step). Category:zlib Category:zlib